Take Me Back
by Bella and Jacob fan 423
Summary: Edward left Bella pregnet with twins. 100 years later the twins meet some new vegetarian vampires. What will happen? My first fan fic. Please review.
1. First Day

**Take Me Back**

**Chapter 1**

**Flashback**

"Bella leave. I don't love you. I shouldn't have let this go on so long. Goodbye." he said. In a flash he was gone.

**2 months later (still in flashback)**

"Charlie, I'm pregnant." I whispered.

"What!" he yelled. "How, What, Who?"

"I'm pretty sure you know the who," I whispered.

"If he ever comes back here it won't be good."

"Relax, he isn't ever coming back." I yelled. I walked out and went into my room and sat down on my bed. I had a feeling this was not going to be easy.

**End of Flashback**

It has been a 100 years since that day. I have a set of twins. There names are Reneseme Alice, and Jocelyn Rose.

Reneseme has light brown hair down to the middle of her back and has green eyes like…..like…..like…..like Ed….him. Jocelyn has bronze hair with blonde highlights that is shoulder length. She has blue eyes. I've never learned how their eyes became green and blue.

They have special, and unique powers. Reneseme can read minds, control emotions, go into peoples dreams, and relay thoughts and memories to people with a single touch. Jocelyn can see the future (and is always right), and copy and transfer someone's powers into her.

**Reneseme's POV:**

Another year at high school. Over the last few decades we've moved around. This time we're in Forks. The high school my mom went to when she met my father, if I can call him that.

Jocelyn and I walked to my car and headed towards the school. When we got there I noticed some kids standing by a silver Volvo. One was big and was standing next to a blonde girl. Next, I noticed a short, pixy like girl standing next to a boy who looked like he was in pain. Lastly, was a boy who looked completely out of it. He had bronze hair like Jocelyn and seemed strangely familiar. I looked around the school hearing the same thoughts I hear every year. Only now they weren't just about us.

I took another glance at the other new kids, apparently, and examined them again. This time I noticed they had gold eyes. I stared in shock. Jocelyn turned and looked at me.

"Is something wrong?" she whispered.

"No, I'm good," I lied. I knew she saw through it.

"What really is the matter," she asked. I put my hand on hers and gave her my thought.

_Those kids over there are vampires. _I thought to her. All of the sudden the bronze hair boy looked up and stared at us.

_What is going on with him? Why is he starring at us? _Jocelyn's thoughts came to me.

_I don't know. Do you think he somehow head me say they were vampires? _A asked her.

_There's no way. _She told me.

In a rush the bronze haired kid came up to me with his family close behind. "How do you know our secret." he said to quite for a normal human to hear.

"How did you know what I thought?"

"Just answer my question._" _he growled. Wait a second did he just growl at me?

"Well if can notice my sister here and I aren't human. We're half-vampire." I said just as quiet and fast as he did.

"Huu?" the rest of his family asked.

Then the bell rang. "Talk to you later." I mumbled and headed off to my first class with Jocelyn.

"What was that all about?" Jocelyn asked.

"He hear my thoughts. Now I just let out our secrete. That's why I told them we would talk later. Answer there questions the best we can without telling them about mom."

"Well that's great." Jocelyn replied sarcastically.

"Just come on or else were going to be late." I mumbled.


	2. Shopping?

**Sorry, I didn't mention some of the twins powers. They can communicate telepathically, and block their thoughts from each other and those around them like Edward. That is what they just did at the end of this last chapter. Just wanted to let you.**

_Edward's POV_

Not here again. The last time we set foot in Forks was when I had to leave my Bella. She was probably long dead by now and that hurt worst of all. My parents and the rest of my family thought it was time to go back to Forks. After all, it had been a hundred years since we were last there. The only reason I didn't want to go back was it held to many memories.

"Edward get down here now! I don't want to be late." cried Alice. She was devastated when we left. Shortly afterwards she couldn't see Bella anymore.

I headed to my Volvo and climbed in the rest of my family was already there. I drove in the direction of the high school and climbed out to the usual thoughts we were accustomed to. This time I noticed it wasn't just about us.

I looked around and saw two girls. One was starring at me and the other was looking around. The girl staring at me reminded me so much of Bella, except her eyes they were green.

I starred at her and heard her think_, Those kids over there are vampires_. I snapped my head up and my family noticed my reaction.

Her sister replied mentally, _What is going on with him? Why is he starring at us?_

How on Earth could they talk telepathically? I continued to listen to their 'privet' conversation. _Do you think her heard me say they were vampires?_ The brunet asked.

The Bronze hair answered, _There is no way. _At that point I couldn't stand it anymore. I marched over there with my family close behind.

"How do you know our secret?" I asked to fast for humans to hear, yet she still heard me.

"How did you hear my thoughts?" she answered icily.

"Just answer my question." I growled.

"Well if you just happen to noticed my sister and I are not human. We're half-vampire." She pointed out.

"Huu?" my family and I questioned. Just then the bell rang for school to start. The brunet looked annoyed.

"Talk to you later," she grabbed her sisters arm and headed towards to school. They were just barley to far away that I only caught the first few words of their conversation.

"What was that about?" the bronze haired girl asked. I stained to hear the rest of their conversation. I couldn't. I tried to read their minds but it didn't work either. How come I couldn't read their minds now?

"_Edward, what was that about? How could they be half-vampire?"_ My family kept thinking. I couldn't answer. We headed towards the office to get our schedules. I wondered if I would have any classes with those girls?

I took off towards my first class, history. I looked around there was the bronze hair girl. I slid in next to her. "Hello, my name is Edward Cullen." At that she jumped up and starred at me.

"YOU!" she whispered/yelled.

She took her things and moved to a new seat. Just then Alice decided to come into the room. She took the seat next to me. I was still trying to figure out what happened. Alice however just had a smile on her face. "Alice what is it?"

"Huu, nothing." I tried to get something from her thoughts but she was busy translating the bible in Chinese. Something was up and I was determined to find out. The rest of the day went by I didn't have any other classes with the twins (**he figured out they were twins)** and whenever I saw them in the hallway they did there best to ignore me.

Next was lunch, we took a food idem, like always, and sat down at a table, I noticed the twins come in together. They took a normal lunch and sat down at an empty table. Alice who will be Alice picked up her tray and walked to their table. I starred at her in horror. How could she do that? I starred at her and she smirked.

I decided to eavesdrop on their conversation. Something I thought Alice would get me for later. "So do you girls like shopping?" Shopping? She was asking them to go on a shopping trip.

**Sorry I had to have Alice be nice to them. Please tell me what should happen. It is kind of all running together. I don't know what is going to happen. Please review! **


	3. Small Reunon

Jocelyn POV

Reneseme and I grabbed our food and headed towards an empty table. We took our seats and low and behold the little pixy Cullen came and sat at our table. "Hello!" she said. We acknowledged by nodding our heads. "Do you girls like shopping?"

I nearly jumped out of my seat. I loved shopping! How could I not? I was about to explain this to the pixy when Reneseme spoke up saying, "Yea we like shopping, what's it to ya?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping with me?" she said a little disappointed.

"I would love to," I prodded for a name.

"Alice, my name is Alice Cullen." I remember my mom telling us about her. She was her best friend. She seemed fun and energetic. I had a feeling I was going to like her.

"Ok, how about we go on Saturday that way school doesn't get in the way. We could head to Port Angles."

"That would be great!" I exclaimed. Alice nodded and headed back to her table.

"Jocelyn, how could you?" Reneseme asked.

"She seems nice plus you know how much I like shopping. I can never turn down and offer."

"Well maybe it is time you learn how." With that she stomped out of the room leaving me stunned. _How could she get so worked up over a shopping trip. She had to be way to worried about mom. _

_Jocelyn your shield was down when you thought that. _Reneseme thought to me.I jerked my head up and starred right at Edward. He starred at me with a confused expression. I quickly put my shield back up and ran out. Trying to stick as close to human speed as possible.

It was no use. He caught up to me and half carried half dragged me out of the cafeteria and into the parking lot. I opened my shield enough to call Reneseme to help me.

"Who is your mom?" Edward growled.

"What I don't have a mom?" I lied. I always knew I was a pathetic liar.

"Stop lying and answer my question." I knew I was dead now.

Just then Reneseme came into view and I signaled to her that I needed help. Before she could get to me however Alice, to my surprise came to my rescue. "Edward, stop being me to the poor girl. If she doesn't want to talk about it then she doesn't have to." she said. She grabbed me by the arm and took Reneseme, who had just arrived, to her car and made us get in.

"What are you doing?" Reneseme asked.

"Taking you home. Wait a minute until we get out of earshot." A minute later Alice spoke again, "I know who your mom is, I had a vison," she stated when she saw our puzzled expressions. She continued, "I freaked when I found out. If Edward finds out he'll do anything to get her back."

"Why would he? He left her 100 years ago. He didn't love her." Reneseme argued.

"He only left because he loved her. He wanted to give her a chance at human life. He didn't want to hurt her." Alice stated.

"Well look how great that worked out." Reneseme said glumly. We pulled up to the house and my mom came out. Reneseme and I stepped out of the car.

"Who else is in that car?" my mom asked. Alice decided it best to step out. Mom ran to her and hugged her. "Oh, Alice it is so nice to see you. It has been to long, but how did you find me?"

She glanced at Reneseme and me. "Don't blame them I had a vision, but things took a bad turn at lunch. They put a type of shield up during the morning, but at lunch Reneseme got mad and stormed off because I asked them to go shopping and Jocelyn's shield slipped right when she was thinking about you. I pulled them away and here we are."

I looked down at my feet ashamed. "Hey don't feel bad, I wasn't your fault. I knew that this day would come sometime. Time to face the inevitable."


	4. Alice what are you doing?

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I went camping and moved. I was really busy. So, this part of this story I'm going to write in Edward's Point of View. And it is going to start when Reneseme storms out of the cafeteria.**

Edward's POV

I watched as Reneseme stormed out of the cafeteria. The other girl Jocelyn let her shield, or something like that, slip. _"How could she get so worked up over a shopping trip. She must be to worried about mom."_ Then an image flashed. It showed someone similar to Bella, but is couldn't be.

Then I heard her sister told to her telepathically, _"Your shield was down when you thought that."_

At that moment I couldn't hear anything else. Jocelyn was starring at me. She started to run out of the cafeteria without getting exposed, yet I easily caught up to her. I grabbed her arm. I half pulled half dragged her to the parking lot.

"Who is your mom?" I asked her.

"What? I don't have a mom." I could easily tell she was lying.

"Stop lying and tell me the truth." I barely noticed her sister appear at the edge of the parking lot. Then something I didn't expect to happen.

"Edward would you quit it. Stop being mean to the poor girl. If she doesn't want to tell you then she doesn't have to tell. You'll probably find out soon enough anyway." Alice cane in. Reneseme had just joined only to be hauled away by an angry Alice.

"What are you doing?" Reneseme asked.

"Wait until we get out of earshot." She told them. _"Edward get out of my head!" _She thought loudly. With that they were screeching around the parking lot corner.

What was going on with Alice? Has she completely lost her mind? I pondered these questions while my family climbed into the car. I absently got into the passenger's seat while Emmett drove. When we reached our house in the wood's we stepped into the house from the garage. Esme came out to greet us and then a look of worry came across her face. "What's wrong?"

"Well Eddie over here heard the thoughts of some other new students who just so happen to be half-vampires. They seem to know who we are by the way one of them reacted to him introducing himself to her." Rosalie answered her.

"Well then were is Alice?" by then Carlisle had joined us.

Emmett answered by saying, "she seemed to know something about them and took them away from Edward and to their house."

"Edward could you pick up anything from their thoughts?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I couldn't pick anything up. They had some type of shield that kept me from hearing their thoughts. During lunch, though, one of the girl's shields slipped and she thought about her mom and she looked strangely like Bella."

"But it couldn't have been? Bella died years ago." Esme asked shocked.

"I know. I must have been imagining things." I said. "Even as much as hate to say it."

"Well let's try to have a talk with these girls." Carlisle said. Just then Alice walked through the doors with a huge grin on her face. I tried to read her thoughts but I couldn't. I can always read her mind. "Alice, where have you been?"

"Oh, I was just dropping off the girls." she said cheerfully.

"Alice," I growled, "why can't I read your mind?"

"That! No reason."

"Alice, tell me the truth."

"I can't I promised." she smiled.

"When can we know?" Emmett whined.

"Well I think you will find out tomorrow." she hinted.

**Bella's POV**

Before Alice left we talked and we came up with a plan. It would surprise Alice's family and I couldn't wait.


	5. Is that who I think it is?

**Bella's POV**

After the girls woke up I asked, "Are you two ready to set this plan in motion."

"Yes!" Jocelyn exclaimed.

"Aaaa, why do we even have to bother?" Reneseme grumbled.

"We're doing this because I want to be apart of my old family again. I miss them to much." I replied.

"Well then why can't we take our car to school instead of being dropped off?" Reneseme asked.

"I have to drop you of so you don't have any human ways to go home." I replied.

"Come on, I want to get to school. This is going to be so much fun!" Jocelyn said impatiently. Reneseme stomped out to my red BMW. Jocelyn shrugged and walked after her.

When we were turning into the parking lot of the girl's school. "Remember, we can't let the Cullen's see me. They can hear me and smell me, but under no circumstances will they be allowed to see me until I come pick you up after school got it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Reneseme grumbled.

"What about Alice? How can Edward not read her thoughts?" Jocelyn asked.

"I put shield around her, so he shouldn't be able to read her thoughts." I explained. It was now time for the girls to get out. The Cullen's were just getting out of their car. Jocelyn and Reneseme opened their doors as I called out, "I love you have a nice day."

After I said that I looked over to the Cullen's. Edward's eyes were locked on my car. The girls hopped out and I started driving away.

Edward's POV

Through out the night kept trying to figure out why suddenly I couldn't read Alice's thoughts any more. I couldn't come up with anything.

"Edward, were going to be late for school if you don't hurry up." Alice called. Finally, I might be able to figure out this jigsaw puzzle. I grabbed my backpack and headed down the stairs.

We headed to my silver Volvo **(does anyone know why they got rid of his Volvo on the movies)** and headed towards the school. When we reached the parking lot I saw a red BMW. It wasn't there the other day. I would have noticed it. I saw the twins step out of the car. Then, I heard a very familiar voice yet changed somehow. A women called, "I love you and have a nice day."

I could have sworn that that was Bella, but I couldn't tell if it was because she wouldn't see her. She smelled of flowers and honey. I kept my eyes locked with the window of the driver's window, but the window was to dark I couldn't see anything.

Alice smirked as the mystery women drove off. Throughout the day she was all I could think about. Classes were a daze, lunch passed by in a blur. Nothing was responding with me.

"Edward, it is the end of the day. Your in for the shock of your life." Alice chirped. Just then the twins came out of their last period class and were standing waiting for their ride. After I observed them for a few seconds Alice went over to them. She whispered something to them. And waited with them. After a few minutes the same red BMW. Alice squealed and then the women stepped out. I was shocked it couldn't be, there was no way.

"Alice!" the women said as she hugged Alice.

"Bella, I'm so glad you came." Alice chirped.

That was it. I marched up to them and turned the girl around. I stopped and starred. There was my Bella. That was her. How could it be? Who changed her? These questions and more were running through my head. She spoke saying, "Edward, nice to see you again."

She looked behind me and spotted Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie. She walked around me and Emmett came up to her picked her up in a bone crushing hug for any human.

"Yeah, Emmett I missed you to, but can you please put me down we are in a public place."

"sorry, couldn't help it. I missed my lilt' sis" Emmett apologized.

"It's fine." Rosalie was just standing there. Without any warning she stormed up to me.

"You see what you did to every one. I may not have seemed like I cared but I did. Bella was something special to each of us, and you had to take that away from us." Rosalie said. She went up to Bella and gave her a big hug. Bella was stunned and then hugged Rosalie back.

**Sorry that is all I could come up with. I would like to get at least 5 reviews before I update next. Thank you all for reading my story. The next chapter will be the part I did in Edward's POV in Bella's POV.**


	6. Is that who I think it is? Bella's POV

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I do not own Twilight I only own Jocelyn. I said I would like it if 5 people reviewed and I got 6. I'm going to start doing this for every chapter. So hear are the 6 reviewers**

**fireflies371**

**xPeace-Love-and-Fangx**

**Kailiewimsett**

**singergurlxoxo**

**homeworkfan**

**born2bmyself**

**Well here is the next chapter.**

Bella's POV

After I dropped the kids off at school. I tried to contain my excitement. It has seemed like forever since I have seen them. Emmett, the big brother, Alice, the hyper pixy, Esme, the loving mother, Carlisle, the caring father, and even Rosalie. The only person I wasn't excited on seeing was Edward. It would take all my strength not to take him back on the spot.

I decided to clean the house to take my mind off of the anxiety that I felt. After I cleaned the house there was nothing to do, so I sat down in front of the TV. and stared blankly at it.

All of the sudden I heard an alarm go off. "Oh," I had forgotten that I set my alarm so that I wouldn't be late in picking up the girls. I dashed out of the house and into my red BMW. I drove to the school and saw the girls standing in front of the school with Alice by their side, just like we had planned.

I drove to the nearest parking spot by them and hopped out. I made sure to keep my back to the rest of the Cullen's at all times. Alice was jumping up and down with excitement.

"Alice!" I called.

"Bella, I'm so glad you came!" she replied back with the same enthusiasm. I heard a gasp and the Cullen's marching towards me. Someone yanked me around and I was starring into the eyes of Edward. I saw several emotions cross his face, shock, anger and then hurt. I couldn't look at him any more. Instead I adverted my eyes to look behind him.

I walked behind him to talk to Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie. Out of nowhere Emmett came up to me and picked me up in a bone-crushing hug, well that is if I was still human.

"Yeah Emmett. I missed you too, but we are in a public place." I pointed out.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. I missed my lilt' sis." he said.

"It's fine." I told him.

Out of nowhere Rosalie stormed up to Edward and started yelling in his face. "You se what you did to every one. I may not have seemed like her, but she meet something to everyone."

With that she stormed up to me and gave me a hug. It took me a second to relies what she was doing. Slowly, hesitantly, I hugged her back.

**Sorry that is all I can think about to write at the moment. Sorry. I'll try to write again soon. Please review. I would like to get 5 reviews.**


	7. What?

**Before you kill me, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I've tried to make this a long chapter. Pleae forgive me :( I only own Jocelyn All of the other characters are Stephine Myers. **

Jocelyn's POV

When my mom stept out of the car I felt a mixture of emosions. Happiness because I will hopefully be able to be with my family, anxity becase I don't know what they will think of me, and a little bit of anger well a LOT of anger at Edward for leaving my mom alone in the woods when she most needed her.

"Alice!" my mom exclaimed.

"Bella! I'm so glad you came!" Alice chimmed. As she said this I was starring behind the two. I was gadging thereaction of the others. I saw a flash of amazement cross their faces.

In a flash Edward was behind my mom and yanked her around. I geld my breath scarred of what was going to happen. Luckly, she greeted him and walked around and acknoladged the others and Emmett gave her an ennormous bear hug.

Suddenly, Roseaile stomped up to Edward and started yelling at him. Then she gave my mom a hug. She looked stunned and slowly hugged her back.

"Yeah, yeah she missed you all. Can we go home now?" Reneseme asked, annoyed.

"Reneseme! Don't talk like that to me. This is my family and I haven't seen them in a hundred will go home, but as soon as we do you're going to your room." Mom said shocked.

"Ugg! Were your family too and stop teating me like a child." Reneseme argued.

"Mabe because you are," mom was starting to lose it. A wave of calmness came over me. I guessed mom felt it to becauseshe turned around and said, "Thanks Jasper." He nodded. That was weird.

"Woo! I'm confused! How can she be a child, well besides the fact she stuck immortaly at that age." Rosaile asked.

"Well," I stepped in, "Bella is our mom."

"Like Esme is ours," Emmett stated.

"No our acuale mom," I told them.

"I don't understand!" Rosiale said.

"Well let me clear it up. Your boso brother got a little to cosy with Bella before he left. Now she has two Half vampire-half human kids." Reneseme said angerly.

"Reneseme, don't talk like that I'm sure they had a good reason to leave." I pleaded with her.

"Whatever, I'm going home." With that she jogged up to the woods and disappered. Rosaile turned towads me.

"So your my niece?" she asked. I nodded my head. She ran up to me and hugged me sensless.

"Sorry to introde but we should go see if your sister is ok," my mom butted in. We reluctently pulled apart. "I'll run and you can take the car. See you at the house," and she ran off.

"Well, why don't you all follow me." I jumped into my mom's car and started tralleing off to the house. I hadn't failed to notice Edwards disipontment that she was not going to ride in the car.

When we finaly reached the house I saw my mom and Reneseme standing out in the front yard. Reneseme looked upset, probably because we were letting the Cullens into our lives. Mom, well it was hard to tell how she was feeling by her face. I jumped out of the car and was followed by the others. I huged my mom and headed inside. The others folowed. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a snack, cheetos my favorite! **(I love cheetos)** I sat down at the kitchen table and listen to the conversation, though it wasn't really interesting. Mostly talking about how they had planned to revel that Bella was our mom. I was getting really borded until I was brought up into the conversation. "So Jocelyn do you have any powers?" Emmett asked.

"Acually I do! Lets see, I can see the future and is always right," I saw alice frown at that, "and copy and transfer someone's powers into me." I saw all of there faces go into shock at that. I laughed.

"Hey! Why are you laughing?" Emmett asked surprised. That just made me laugh harder. I didn't even notice that my sheild had lossened.

"Apparently Emmett the look on our faces when she told us her powers were priceless. I must admitt I agree." Edward spoke for the first time. We all stared at him.

"How do you know that?" I asked and then I relised it, I was laughing so hard that my sheild was down. I quickly put it back. He frowned. I stuck my toung out at him. This brought on laghter from the others. I blushed.

"What can you do Reneseme?" Roseile asked a very quite Reneseme standing by the stairs.

"Lets see, I can read minds, control emotions, go into peoples dreams, and relay thoughts and memories to people with a single touch." Every one quacked at her.** (Sorry, I am a terrible speller)** "What?" she asked in a harsh tone. Every one snapped out of their trances. "I'm going to bed," with that she went up the stairs.

"I think I'm going to do that too. It's been a long day. Goodnight everybody." I waved and headed up the stairs. I heard my mom excuse herself and follow me up. I walked into my bedroom and quickly got into my pajamas and hopped in bed.

"Hey mom, do you think you could sing for us. It's been so long?" Reneseme asked. I looked at her couriasly.

"Sure, what song would you like to hear?" mom answered.

"How about," she thought for a few secounds, "Tear drops on my guitar?"

"Sure,"

**Teardrops on my guitar by Taylor Swift**

**Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without**

Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

_**[Chorus:]**_****

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause

_**[Repeat Chorus]**_****

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.

When she finished I couldn't hear a sound from downstairs. Mom kissed each of us and left the room.

Bella's POV

After I finished singing to the girls I kissed them goodnight and headed down the stairs. When I reached the bottom I saw every one starring at me shocked. "What's the matter?"

"Bella we didn't know that you could sing," Jasper said.

"It's something I picked up over the years," I said slowly.

"Years, as in vampie years?" Rosile asked. I slowly nodded my head.

"I guess that I should tell you how I was changed," I sat down on the couch were Alice and Jasper were. There was a knock at the door.

Edwards POV

"I guess that I should tell you how I was changed," Bella said sitting down on the couch. There was a knock on the door. I heard her thoughts first. I can't wait to suprise Bella. It's been to long. I snarled. Bella jumped up and went to the door. I was glued to my spot. I didn't know what to do. Bella slowly opend the door. I saw the vampire engulf Bella in what looked like a hug. I then saw the firery red hair.

Bella's POV

I heard a knock on the door. I jumped up to get it. I opened the door and was engulfed in a hug. I couldn't tell who it was for a secound but then returned the hug. "Oh Bell, it's so good to see you!" She exclaimed.

"You to Vic, where have you been. The girls have missed you so much." I said leading her into the livng room.

"Oh, you have company?" Victoria said surprised. The Cullens starred at us in shock.

"I guess you showed up at a good time, I was just about to tell them abouthow I was changed."

"Oh, are you sure Bell, It's so sad," Vic said.

"Well I have to explain how you fit into all of this." I pointed out.

"Good point,"

"Uhh, were right here you know," Emmett said.

I let a giggle escape. Emmett smiled. "Well were to start. I found out I was pregnet with the twins about 2 weeks after you all left. I thought about looking for you, but I knew when you don't want to be found you probably wouldn't be. So I decieded to run away. I knew it wasn't going to be a normale pregnecy becaouse they were half-vampires. I ran into the woods and went into labor. I was about 2 months after you left. In the woods I ran into Victoria. I told her what had happened and she helped me with the delivery and when it looked like I would die if I didn't get changed she changed me. I conveted her to the vegetarian style and we were together for about 20 years and then we split but we still see each other often." I summed up. They all seemed to know that I didn't give them all the deatails, but they still starred at me and Vic in shock. I waited for about 30 minutes before one of them spoke.

"Oh Bella we are so sorry. It was so hard to leave. You know your my sister," Alice said. I nodded.

"Why don't you tell us more about your kids?" Rosile asked. I nodded.

"Well Reneseme is the oldest and loves singing. She is very outgoing and her full name is Reneseme Alice Carlie Swan Cullen. Jocelyn loves dancing and is very shy her full name is Jocelyn Rose Emmy Swan Cullen. I love them both dearly. At times they can be a handful but it was worth it in the end."

"You named your daughters after me, Alice, and Emmett." Rose asked.

"I did."

"How did you come up with Reneseme it's veary interesting?" Jasper asked.

"Well I combined Renne and Esme. I did the same with Carlie, Charlie and Carslie." I smiled.

"Esme and Carslie will be so happy. They've missed you so much. Tomorrow is Saturday can you go over to see them?" Alice asked. I nodded my head.

"don't tell them I'm comeing over though I want that to be a suprize," I smiled.

"Of couse Bella," Emmett said.

"I'll see you tomorrow. The girls will be up soon." Just barely noticing the time.

"See you tomorrow," They all called. They headed out the door. A few minutes later Reneseme came down.

"Aunt Vic! When did you get here?"

"I got here while you were sleeping. I missed you both to much." Jocelyn had just come down the stairs.

* * *

I could probably write more but I want to leave it there. I'll try to update soom often. Please review. :(

I really like this verson of Victoria. I have an idea of what I want to happen, but if you have any ideas please review and tell me.


End file.
